


A World Without "A".

by aoifedevereux



Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: Emison - Freeform, Ezria, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haleb, Multi, PLL, Spoby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoifedevereux/pseuds/aoifedevereux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When "A" is not an issue, how will Emily and Alison find each other? More importantly, will they find love? Emison love-story, some Haleb, Spoby and Ezria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm starting off as a writer and still have a lot to learn, please leave your thoughts and feedback in a review. It would be helpful.
> 
> Enjoy.

_**Chapter 1 - Summer.** _

Ten more seconds. That's how long it would be until school finally finished. Summer holidays was finally here, the wait was over.

For Alison DiLaurentis, school was just an accessory to portray her popularity. People bowed down to her, as if she was the Queen and they were the peasants. Alison had dirt on everyone, so nobody dared sticking up to her. She may have been a bitch but her best friend Mona Vanderwaal was much worse. Mona wasn't just a bitch, she was a bully, especially to the 'losers'. If someone wasn't particularly popular, Mona deemed them to be a full-time loser.

* _The Bell Goes_ *

Alison's French class all arose from their seats and ran out to the narrow hallways of Rosewood High School. They were joined there by every other class, all over eager to get out the front entrance.

Mona caught up with Alison in the front of the crowd, she interlocked their arms together and put a pair of sunglasses on, she handed Alison a pair also.

As they ran down the steps into the warm, sweet-smelling air that they so gracefully inhaled, Alison took of her top and revealed the bright bikini which was underneath. She left her denim shorts on, which looked incredibly hot on her.

Alison and Mona hopped into Noel Kahn's yellow convertible. They wore no seatbelts, as Alison put it 'They're sixteen. They don't need any rules.' Noel started the engine and drove out of the school car-park, with a few boys and two girls in the back seat. They were starting their summer holidays immediately.

-

"I am so fucking tired of her. She gets everything even though she's a bitch." muttered Hanna to her two friends, Aria and Spencer.

_Hanna is trendy, she's beautiful but not as popular as Alison although they do look alike._

_Aria is whole-hearted, and although she has no aspirations to be popular, she is liked by most people._

_Spencer is the geekiest one of the three, she is a genius but has no idea how to socialise with people like Alison._

"Mona is the devil, Alison isn't as bad...but still a bitch." added Aria, hoping the girls would agree.

"Amen. Mona could kill a man with one of her icy glares, she's so fastidious!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Okay, I'm not even going to pretend to know what that means. Will you please speak English Spence." smirked Hanna loudly.

"It means she's hard to please." said Spencer quickly, giggling at Hanna's stupidity.

The three girls only then realised that they hadn't moved since Alison got into Noel's car, so they began walking to Spencer's Jeep. They too, had packed a beach bag each.

"Boy crushes?" said Hanna happily, with a hint of inquisitiveness in her voice that hinted to the girls that she was asking them a question.

"I think Noel is cute-ISH.." admitted Aria quietly.

"Cute! What about you Spence?" asked Hanna curiously.

"What?" said Spencer, not tearing her eyes away from the boy who was helping Jenna Marshall in their car. She was basically drooling.

"SPENCER! Toby Cavanaugh is trouble. You know that." whispered Aria, when they eventually pulled her away from the staring session she was in and got into Spencer's car.

Going to the beach on the first day of summer holidays was a tradition in Rosewood, or at least it was this year.

-

"Emily? Are you even listening to me?" asked an impatient Sydney.

The truth was, Emily was still in a trance over Alison's stunt outside the school. She looked so hot in a bikini. But Alison didn't even know who Emily was, and that killed her. Emily is a closet lesbian, she never kissed a boy or a girl, but she's sure that she loves Alison, she can't find the courage to speak to her.

Sydney was her friend, although Emily found her slightly annoying. Emily preferred her own company. She didn't care about popularity or fashion, swimming meant everything to her.

"Sorry. It's just my dad is going back to Texas for another 5 months and it's hard." lied Emily, however she was technically telling the truth, but that wasn't really what was wrong with her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm totally here if you need me." said Sydney kindly.

"Thanks Syd." replied Emily, still not wanting to engage in conversation.

"So, did you see Alison and Mona today? I can't stand them, ugh." grunted Sydney, as she stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" asked Emily, they were walking home and a few doors down from their houses. They were next-door neighbours too.

"We're going to the beach, grab your stuff." replied Sydney, suddenly walking again at a faster pace.

"Why?" asked a concerned Emily.

"Because everyone will be there, and Mona hates when we talk to her." answered Sydney.

"But-" began Emily, but she was cut off.

"Get your bikini, meet me outside in five minutes." said Sydney, running into her house, leaving Emily standing outsife her house 

Emily tossed her school bag on the couch and began writing a note for her mother:

_(Mom, gone to the beach with Sydney. Call you later, Emily.)_

Then Emily went upstairs and grabbed her beach-bag and packed. She wore her bikini underneath denim shorts and a sleeveless, pink, loose, Hollister crop top. Emily undid her hair bobbin, allowing her hair to flow down past her shoulders. She brushed it and posed in the mirror, satisfied.She walked outside and carefully locked the door behind her.

-

The sand was warm, it sunk into everyone's feet, causing them to giggle with contentment. Alison looked the nicest out of everyone on the beach. Noel's dad had bought a private beach for their family a few years ago. Noel had invited everyone from their age group to join them for a "start of summer party".

Noel, Sean, Caleb and Ben cranked up the music and played rugby, while Mona and Alison sat in the sun chairs hoping for a tan. "It won't be long until the loser crew shows up." said Mona coldly.

"Yeah." replied Alison, tired of Mona's voice.

"Someone say party?" shouted a few football players, who were just entering the beach.

"Dudes! Get a drink." said Noel generously. After five minutes, the beach was getting full, most of the people invited were already at the beach. People started getting into the water, some people even brought surf boards.

-

Hanna, Aria and Spencer finally reached the beach and to their suprise, it looked like it was already full. They walked in and dropped their bags on the soft sand from which they stood. The music blared loudly, they couldn't help but join in on the dancing that was going on, even though people were giving them looks. No one even knew who they were.

Emily showed up with Sydney, they too were shocked by the amount of people there already. They walked in and dropped their bags where everyone else had. Emily was nervous, she'd never been to a party before, she'd never let her hair down in public before and the make matters worse, Alison was here.

The second Emily walked in, Sydney grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the large group of people were all dancing. They both started dancing too.

-

"Who the hell is that?" asked Ben, pointing towards a tanned brunette. Alison didn't even listen to him, she was too busy flirting with her older boyfriend Ian, who had brought his friends Ezra and Jason.

"That's Emily Fields." said Mona, interjecting for Alison.

"Would she go for me?" asked Ben, running his fingers back through his jet-black hair.

"Don't see why not." smiled Mona, returning her attention to Alison.

Ben walked up confidently to the "dance floor" which in this case was just where all the people were dancing. He began dancing with Emily, taking her hand and giving her a charming smile.

"Hey. I'm Ben." he said, shouting over the music.

"Emily." she replied with a smile, "we have maths together." Emily wasn't very good at conversation and this one was no exception.

-

"OH MY GOD. Guys, how do I look?" asked Hanna quietly.

"Nice. Why?" said Aria and Spencer together.

"No reason." replied Hanna, winking.

Caleb Rivers was dancing right behind the girls. Hanna never admitted to having a crush on him but she did, he was the third most popular guy at school. Hanna had to get his attention, so she fake-tripped backwards and fell onto Caleb, BINGO.

"Woah. Dude, lay off the beer." said Caleb sarcastically, as he held out his hand to help Hanna up. "You okay?" he asked nicely.

"My ankle is fucked, but other than that, I might actually live." joked Hanna.

"Come on, follow me." said Caleb, taking Hanna's hand and leading her to the sun chairs to sit her down and make sure she was okay.

"Thanks. I'm hanna by the way." smirked the blonde, delighted about her decision to finally make a move.

"Caleb." he said, smiling kindly at her, "look Hanna it's nice meeting you but I've gotta get back to my girlfriend." he said quickly.

And in that moment, Hanna swore she felt her heart crack into tiny pieces, just like a glass shattering into so many different pieces. But she still kept a straight face and pretended she was happy. "Sure. Have fun." she replied falsely.

Just as Caleb left, Aria and Spencer walked over. They kept their voices down because Alison was only a couple of metres away. "Worst plan ever. And he has a girlfriend, everyone knows that." whispered Aria.

"Who is she?" replied Hanna, tears welling up in her eyes.

"CeCe Drake. She's in University." said Spencer, pointing to the glamorous blonde who danced with Caleb.

"Let's get outta here. Aria you can stay if you wanna? I know you have your eyes on a certain Noel." said Spencer kindly, but then Hanna cut in.

"No no. Mom is picking me up, you two have to try and make a move on your crushes." replied Hanna, as she hobbled along to the entrance of the beach, she injured herself for nothing.

-

It'd been 30 minutes since the party begun and Alison was tired of sitting and talking to Ian, she dragged him and his two friends up to dance, Mona and Noel followed them.

Emily was tired of Ben, she wasn't really in-to him, after all, she was a lesbian. But he didn't know that and he wouldn't leave her alone. Sydney was in the sea making-out with some guy.

Emily stopped worrying about everything when she seen Alison walking up towards the speakers, her, Noel, Mona and three older boys started dancing with the rest of the crowd. Then one of the older boys leaned over and kissed Alison.

And just like Hanna, Emily's heart had just been crushed. She wasn't surprised Alison had a boyfriend but she was still extremely disappointed.

-

Aria was getting herself another beer, when she finished she began walking towards Spencer, but was stopped in her tracks when she crashed into a very handsome older guy, she had spilled her beer all over him. "OH CRAP. I am so sorry." she said, grabbing a handful of napkins and attempting to dry his wet t-shirt.

"It's fine, I have a spare." he said with a kind laugh, he was cracking his knuckles nervously.

"Oh, well good. But I'm still so sorry." said Aria awkwardly, attempting to walk away, but then the older guy spoke.

"I'm Ezra." he said, smiling at the small girl.

"Ehm, I'm Aria. Are you in university or what?" she asked curiously.

"Just graduated." he said, fist pumping the air sarcastically.

"Awh congrats, what are you hoping to work as?" she asked inquisitively, hoping he was boyfriend material.

"Not sure. A writer, maybe." he replied, smirking. "I better change this shirt, nice meeting you Aria." he added, walking off.

Spencer immediately ran over, she had been standing in the background looking on, the older guy was very good-looking. Even Spencer was a little jealous. "WHO was that!?" said Spencer, nearly shouting.

"Ezra. He just graduated from university." said Aria smiling happily.

"Keep me posted on how you two are getting on, because I spy a Toby. And I am making a move." said Spencer bravely.

Toby wasn't ugly, he was actually very cute. He had that adorable baby face and a quiff that all the girls love. But he was homeschooled and that put a downer on his social life.

"Hey Toby." said Spencer warmly.

"Uh, hi..." he replied awkwardly.

"Spencer Hastings." she said, holding out her hand to acquaint him.

"Oh yeah, I did work for you dad. Peter?" replied Toby, growing more comfortable with the conversation now. "Yeah, I remember." replied Spencer, not really knowing what else to say.

"Is Jenna here?" asked Spencer, trying to avoid any awkward silences.

"No. Uhm she's at home. She hated parties." he replied.

"Don't we all." said Spencer, not meaning to sound cynical.

"I only came because my old friend Jason is here and I haven't seen him in years, other than that I wouldn't have came." said Toby, looking over Spencer's shoulder.

"Yeah well I'll catch you later." said Spencer, not wanting to keep him and longer.

"Later." he said, walking over to greet 'Jason'.

-

A few hours passed before the crowds went home, it was still bright and still people there but not many; Alison, Mona, Noel, Caleb, CeCe, Ben, Emily, Ian, Ezra, Jason, Sydney, Toby, Spencer and Aria.

Just as everyone was cleaning up, Alison shouted, "Truth or Dare? or Spin the Bottle?"

Before anyone could respond, Noel screamed "Truth or Dare!" After many pointless questions, everyone took a break.

Ben brought Emily over to the beach house 'to get a soda'. Ben began kissing Emily's neck, even though Emily was telling him to stop. She was trying to push him back but he wouldn't move. He had clearly drank too much, he pushed her against the wall forcing a kiss. Emily was pushing him as hard as she could but he was too powerful, he wouldn't stop.

Just when Ben began to try taking Emily's top off, Alison walked in the side door. Just then, Alison knew exactly what was going on, Ben could be capable of this sort of thing after a couple of drinks. Alison grabbed Ben by the shirt and tore him off of Emily.

"You okay?" asked Alison softly.

"N-No not really." replied Emily still shocked.

Alison took Emily by the hand, which sent shivers down Emily's spine, she took Emily into the kitchen and directed her to sit on one of the stools. Alison poured her a glass of water and gave it to her.

"Lesson number one, do not date Ben." said Alison in a half-joking kind of voice.

Emily just nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say. She had never talked to Alison before, never had the courage to even look at her. But Alison was actually being nice.

"Thanks.. For uhm stepping in back there." said Emily shyly, Alison could tell she was nervous.

"What's your name? I never really seen you before." asked Alison sweetly.

Butterflies erupted in Emily's stomach, Alison was asking for her name.This wasn't just another one of her dreams, this was actually happening.

"I- uhm, Emily.." said the brunette awkwardly, clearing her throat afterwards. Alison didn't even reply, she just sat there staring at Emily, as if she was trying to picture what dirt she had on Emily. Alison simply just inhaled, and thought to herself, _Emily must be a good girl because I have 0% dirt on her._

"Well Emily, I think we have to help clean up back at the beach. Or they'll be calling us lazy. The only reason I came in here was to get a can of soda." said Alison kindly, she was actually being nice for once and it wasn't all fake.

"Yeah... We better go." she replied, looking the blonde in the eyes the first time ever and she was very glad that she did, because Alison DiLaurentis has the most beautiful eyes in the world, crystal blue.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Alison, making sure that Emily was okay before rejoining the rest of the group.

"I'm positive. Thank you." she replied politely.

Alison held the slid the glass side-door open for Emily and let her out first. They still had to walk back to the other side of the beach, which would take one or two minutes and Alison wasn't good at silences.

"Were you in-to him?" asked Alison delicately, not wanting to bring it up but she felt the need to ask.

"N-no. He wouldn't take no for an answer.." said Emily angrily.

Then suddenly it hit Alison, she suddenly knew who Emily was. The swimmer. She was god damn brilliant at swimming too, she was the captain of the team. Alison knew Emily was quiet and slightly unpopular and that Mona would kill her for talking to her, but she felt sorry for Emily.

"Your the swimmer." said Alison, thinking out loud. Which made her slap herself internally.

"What?" asked Emily, blushing slightly.

"I said you swim, don't you?" repeated Alison, in a clear voice this time.

"Oh, uh yes. For the Sharks." said Emily shyly again.

Alison smiled to herself, Emily was such a shy person. Alison decided that it must be because she's not very popular but yet here she is, talking to Alison, the most popular girl in school.

Emily didn't even notice that the blonde was smiling at her, she didn't have the confidence to look up at her. Emily felt ashamed that Alison was only talking to her because of the 'incident' with Ben.

"Your good. I seen you once." said Alison after a few seconds.

Emily's eyes widened, Alison had noticed her. Actually acknowledged that she was a human being. Emily bit her bottom lip, she felt embarrassed. To make matters worse, the butterflies in her stomach were still there, fluttering. A hint of red grew on to Emily's cheeks, she felt her face grow increasingly warm.

"Did we win? When you were there." asked Emily after a long pause in their conversation.

"You won it for them." said Alison smiling at her, which Emily noticed this time because she felt more comfortable in the conversation now that the topic was swimming. She smiled back at Alison.

Alison noticed Emily's brown eyes for the first time, she pondered how Emily wasn't more popular, she was clearly beautiful. Maybe it was the hair, she looked much nicer with it down.

Their eyes were locked in a trance, both of them unable to look away. But Alison had a different reason to be looking at Emily's eyes, she was thinking. But Emily was just enjoying the sweet blue of Alison's eyes.

Alison pulled her eyes away after several more seconds, clearing her throat quietly. Ian was up ahead and she didn't want to keep him waiting, or he would go home.

"I uhm, have to get going with Ian. Are you going to be okay?" she asked, pulling her hand on Emily's shoulder, unintentionally enjoying the soft touch of her smooth and tanned skin.

"Don't worry about me. You should go." replied Emily, pointing to Ian and hiding her utter disappointment that Alison was leaving.

"If you ever need me..." began  Alison, tugging in her pocket for a piece of paper. She began scribbling something that Emily could not see, but then Alison handed her the piece of paper and said, "just text me."

Emily knew that in that moment, she was more in love with Alison than she ever knew. Alison was incredibly nice to her today, and to top it all off, she even gave Emily her number.

"I will, thanks.." said Emily, then Alison just nodded and slowly walked away over to Ian. Emily watched her and she jumped into his arms, laughing innocently.

Emily decided to stop torturing herself by staying and watching Alison with Ian, so she turned away and walked out of the beach, unaware that Alison had watched her walk away from over Ian's shoulders.

Alison liked Emily, as a friend. She figured she could make Emily popular, everyone deserves a chance to be popular. So _if Emily texts her, which she will have to do, she'll arrange to hang out with  her,_ or at least this was what Alison was thinking.

-

"Who's she?" asked Aria, pointing to Emily as she was walking out of the beach. Most people had gone home now and the sun was setting.

"She goes to our school.. I think her name is Emilia or something." replied Spencer, getting up to walk after Emily.

"Where are you going? Spencer!!!" hissed Aria loudly.

"Home. Come on." replied Spencer.

When they exited the beach, the two girls seen Emily sitting on the bonnet of a car, looking at a piece of paper, smiling. 

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Aria, not even thinking about what she was saying. Her impulse was to be kind to people.

Emily looked up, shocked that they were actually talking to her, she went to the same school as Spencer and Aria but she didn't necessarily know them.

"Uhm, well have any of you seen Sydney? I came here with her." asked Emily, not answering Aria's original question. 

"She went off with Sean. Come on, we'll drop you home." replied Spencer, if she didn't offer then Emily would need to call a cab.

"No, really you don't have to. I can call my mom." said Emily, not wanting to be a nuisance.  

"No you're right, I don't have to. But I want to! Now get in, we're not murderers. We go to the same school." said Spencer sarcastically.

"Okay, if you insist. Oh and thank you by the way. I'm Emily if you didn't already know." replied Emily.

-

"So we have another friend, Hanna Marin, she had to leave the party early because her plan to make a move on Caleb failed. She ended up twisting her ankle." laughed Aria.

"Wow. I mean I might not have done any better but how did she manage that?" said Emily, letting out a laugh.

"She tried falling on him, but ended up falling into him and then onto the floor. And plus, he has a girlfriend already." said Spencer, who was busy driving the two girls home.

It was dark now, and when Emily told the girls her address, it turned out that she lived a few doors down from Spencer.

"Where do most of the kids in our school live?" asked Emily, who was  clueless when it came to her peers.

"All around Rosewood, mostly near us but some people live in the country and some people live in town, so it's hard to put a specific answer on that." replied Spencer smartly.

"What about the most popular people where do they live?" asked Emily, hoping she could find out where Alison lived, not that she wanted to stalk her but she just wanted to know.

"Well, Mona lives near Aria, Noel lives near us, Alison lives near us, Caleb lives in town, Ben lives near the country. It's a mix-up of different people." said Spencer, answering Emily's question.

"Do you guys like Alison?" asked Emily, hoping that they would say yes.

"She's a bitch! But not as bad as Mona." said Aria, indelicately.

"I think what Aria is trying to say, is that Alison could be a lot nicer than she is, but she chooses not to be. Mona isn't helping her either, she's making Alison worse." added Spencer, her opinion always unbiased and fair.

"True. I spoke to her for the first time yesterday, she was so kind to me. Something happened and she was there to help me, with no judgement." admitted Emily.

"I don't think she'll ever speak to me." said Aria solemnly, a hint if disappointment in her voice.

The three girls finally pulled up outside Aria's house and said their goodbyes. It was 9:35pm and Emily was told to be home by 10:00pm. 

Spencer and Emily grew silent in the car for a couple of minutes, their houses weren't far away and they weren't exactly good at small talk.

"So, are you friends with Alison now?" asked Spencer, sounding a little bit jealous.

"Well she just gave me her number, so I don't know." said Emily, smiling at the thought of speaking to the blonde again.

"Don't let them drag you into the bitch-crew." said Spencer laughing.

Emily laughed too, although she was offended by such a comment. Alison was a bitch sometimes, but she wasnt a bad person. Alison needed someone to guide her in the right direction, Emily wanted to be that person.

Spencer took the turn for Ashgroove Estate, which was the private estate that all their houses were in. Spencer turned her head to Emily.

"Which one is your house?" she asked, looking back at the road immediately.

Emily waited another five seconds before they passed by Sydney's house and then came to her's.

"That one." she said quickly, leading Spencer to park the car up on the curb.

"Three doors down from mine. I'll head over tomorrow and introduce you to Hanna. You're gonna love her! Bye Emily." said Spencer, who listened to Emily's goodbye and her departure from the young Hastings' car.

-


	2. Welcome to the Rivers'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A built up to part two, which will be eventful. This chapter features Emison and Haleb.

**A/N: Guys, I just wanted to say sorry for the gap in the update. But this chapter took a while to get around to. Sorry for any errors, I haven't proofread it yet, but if there's any mistakes, let me know!**

**(Oh and Caleb's family is rich in this. CeCe is the same age as the Liars.)**

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed since Emily started her summer vacation.

Emily had now at this stage become closer to Spencer, Aria and Hanna. They were incredibly nice, Emily pondered how she hadn't gotten to know them before now. But then again, Emily was extremely unpopular and didn't really make friends.

Two weeks had also passed since Emily received Alison Dilaurentis' phone number. Emily thought about disposing of it a couple of times, she didn't see the point in keeping it, Alison would never love her the way Emily loved the blonde.

But something forced Emily to keep the tattered piece of paper that Alison had so kindly wrote her digits onto. She had no intentions of contacting the blonde, what was she even supposed to say? Alison probably wouldn't respond anyway.

Emily was currently sitting on the porch of her house. She wanted to meet up with the girls, summer holidays aren't exactly 'fun' when you're sitting on your porch alone for most of the day.

'Wanna meet up?' -Emily

'Sure. Brew? 15mins?' -Spencer

'Okay. Tell the girls too.' -Emily

Emily entered the Brew earlier than scheduled, she arrived seven minutes early. She pushed the door open, which in return sounded a little bell. As she entered the small coffee shop, the brunette was about to close the door but someone else was walking in.

"Wow, maybe we are twins. I'm always early for meetings and stuff. Why are you so early?" asked Spencer hastily, not taking a breath in between her sentences.

"Woah Spencer. Slow down!" joked Emily, a smile forming on her lips. "I was bored to I decided to be early." answered Emily after a few seconds of content laughter between the two.

Before Spencer could respond, the door opened again, letting out another ring of the bells that were above it. When the two brunettes focused their eyes on the incoming figure, whom they presumed to be Hanna or Aria, they noticed it was two blondes. They were both giggling while entering the shop, obviously laughing at something that had been said before they opened the door.

CeCe Drake and Alison Dilaurentis.

Emily bowed her head down and tried to pretend like she didn't notice the two girls that had just entered. She hoped Alison didn't recognise her, maybe Alison forgot she even existed.

"Hey, aren't they the dorks from our school?" jeered CeCe, a hint of laughter in her voice. Emily waited for Alison's response, could the shorter blonde even remember their conversation from two weeks ago? Alison probably gives her phone number to everyone, thought Emily.

Several seconds passed as Emily continued to avoid eye-contact with either blonde. Instead, she was texting Aria and Hanna, who still weren't here. Spencer was glaring at both blondes. Emily could feel the intensity, even without looking. Spencer wasn't one of those weak kittens who stood back and let the more popular kids insult her, she would throw insults back if required.

Emily felt insecure around Alison, she was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and denim shorts. That outfit left her skin exposed, which she didn't exactly like.

Emily couldn't help it anymore, she had to peek and see if Alison was even still there. A minute had passed since CeCe's question, which was more of rhetorical than a real question, but she was still expecting a response from Alison.

Emily looked up from her phone, first looking at Spencer and then slowly turning her head towards Alison and CeCe. Emily tried to play it cool, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"When did they get there?" she asked Spencer loudly, so that both blondes could hear.

"Couple of minutes ago. Where's Hanna?" replied Spencer, who hadn't ordered our coffees yet.

"On their way." replied Emily quietly this time, her response hardly even audible.

When Emily looked back in Alison's direction, the blonde whisked her head away, she seemed to have been looking at the brunette, still not saying a word. She had ordered two coffees and was waiting for the woman to process it.

"Well Ali? I asked you a question.. Are they the dorks from our school or not?" asked CeCe, sounding impatient this time. Alison looked up at her, then at Emily, their eyes locking for a split-second. But it felt like an eternity to Emily. Then Alison looked at Spencer, as if she was contemplating whether or not to answer CeCe.

"Whatever you say CeCe." said Alison, her answer not even making sense. Basically telling CeCe that she hadn't been listening.

Emily smirked quietly to herself, Alison totally heard CeCe. She had to of.

"Where is Mona today anyway?" said CeCe, changing the subject, not daring to ever accuse Alison of anything.

"She's sick. Now please stop asking soooo many freaking questions." said Alison slowly, a hint of bordem in her voice.

Alison's eyes refocused their attention on Emily, her glare was intimidating and icy. Perhaps she was annoyed at Emily, who didn't even bother to text her. Or perhaps Alison was going to say something to Emily.

Emily lifted her eyes from the floor at that exact moment, meeting Alison's blue eyes. The blonde intensified her gaze, furrowing her eyes brows this time. Emily shifted her eyes to the floor, she felt extremely awkward.

"Alison Dilaurentis." called the woman at the counter, who had completed the blonde's order.

Alison spun around to face the counter, she handed the woman the money and grabbed the two coffees. She handed one to CeCe and they walked out.

Emily watched Alison's back as she departed the shop. She said something to CeCe, making the other blonde laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm sick of those bitches." exclaimed Spencer, who was furious at CeCe's remark.

"Alison didn't really say anything." replied Emily quickly, defending the blonde.

"Yeah, because she was too ignorant to even listen." answered Spencer, looking at her watch again.

Suddenly, Emily received a text message from Hanna saying:

'Something came up with me and Aria....' - Hanna.

Emily locked her phone and told Spencer. What could they be doing, thought Emily.

* * *

 

"Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery." said Noel Kahn with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"What?" asked Hanna, "Caleb asked us to come." she replied with a smirk.

Caleb Rivers had ran into the two girls as they were walking to te coffee shop. He offered them both to come to his house party, his parents were away. Hanna was on-board, but Aria took some convincing and in the end she only went because she thought Ezra might be there.

Noel Kahn had texted Alison and CeCe inviting them to come to Caleb's house. Alison decided they would go later, they'd wait until the party was in its climax before entering.

CeCe might of been Caleb's girlfriend, but she much preferred to play games and mess with Caleb's head than actually care about his feelings.

Hanna and Aria felt out of place, they watched as their skinny, popular peers chatted and sat drinking alcohol. Caleb's parents were quite rich, hence the reason why they had an outdoor pool on their lawn.

Hanna looked at Aria, who was just as shocked at how nice Caleb's house was, they decided that they wouldn't be going back to the Brew to Spencer and Emily, instead, they invited them to the party.

Emily was unsure at first, but once Hanna told her that there was a pool and that 'everyone was there!' Emily couldn't resist. Her and Spencer said they would come.

"Hey Hanna." said Caleb, interrupting Hanna - who was in the middle of thanking Emily by text for agreeing to come.

Hanna looked up to see who was talking to her, she had a feeling it was Caleb but she had to be sure. She was right, when she seen Caleb looking at her, awaiting an answer. Hanna felt her neck heating up and it was spreading to her face.

"Oh, uhm, Caleb, h-hi." replied Hanna, stuttering drastically.

Caleb's eyebrows furrowed, he felt like laughing but could see Hanna was blushing. He didn't know why so he tried to make her feel welcome.

"So, what do you think of my place?" asked Caleb, smiling at the blonde.

"It's great, the pool is awesome!" exclaimed Hanna, her eyes widening as she watched people cannonballing into the pool.

The sun was now setting and the pool lights were glowing brightly, Caleb was about to speak but then noticed someone joining the party late as ever.

_CeCe Drake, his girlfriend._

Caleb smiled, he didn't exactly love CeCe, but she was a good accessory to have for his social reputation.  

"Make yourself at home." said Caleb, not even looking at Hanna, he was looking over her shoulder.

Hanna turned around to see Alison and CeCe entering the party, fashionably late, as always. Her short conversation with Caleb had lifted her mood, given her an ounce of hope for her and Caleb to be more than just 'friends'.

Alison was greeting people happily, she was scanning the room for people who she regarded as 'unwelcome', Lucas ('Hermie') for example. 

After Alison was finished analysing everyone, she began socialising with Mona, who was now better, Noel, CeCe, Caleb, Ezra and Ian.

* * *

 

"Spencer! Could you drive a little faster? It's been 30 minutes since we agreed to going to this stupid thing anyway." said Emily sternly.

"We're only late because we had to go back and get changed! Hanna texted me that he has a pool, so we had to get our swimsuits.." replied Spencer placidly.

"Your swimsuit. I brought a bikini, like a normal person would." replied Emily, laughing now.

"Whatever. This is the house!" said Spencer, driving into a car-filled driveway. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was in the shap of an "o". 

Caleb's house was extraordinary, it was humongous. Emily couldn't help but stare at all the details.

Spencer and Emily wore sleeveless tops and a pair of shorts. Underneath were their swimsuits.

The two brunettes stepped out of the car, they were prepared to face the false, manipulative liars, in which they call their peers.   

_ *End of Part 1* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review. Oh and I will be posting the next part to this chapter very soon. I am aware it is short, but I did this purposely.


	3. The break-up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Emison, it's in Alison's Point Of View.

_**Alison's POV:** _

I was revealed to discover that Emily didn't join Caleb's party, it would have been awkward. No one rejects Alison Dilaurentis, so what made her think she had the right to?

I hope she realises that she'll never get a chance to talk to me again. I was only trying to be kind and give her a helping hand when she needed a friend. Emily may think that I'm the least bitchiest out of my friends, but she's wrong. My friends don't dare insult me, because they know if they do, I'll kill them with my hurtful words.

Running into Emily at the Brew was inconvenient, to say the least. She pretended that I wasn't there, which was hurtful. I helped her and she ignores me in return. When we met eyes, I tried to give her one of my 'I hate you' looks, but my eyes stopped functioning when I met her brown-chocolate eyes. I looked away hastily, making sure I didn't look back.

I didn't want to be a bitch and call Emily a dork, although maybe she is... but I wanted to be kind after what Ben put her through two weeks ago. So I just pretended I wasn't listening to CeCe, which seemed to do the trick.

CeCe was a good fill-in for Mona, while she was sick. CeCe had always begged me to make her my friend, I didn't accept until she deemed herself worthy. She ended up buying me an iPhone 5s. So she was definitely worthy.

I wondered if maybe Emily threw my number out, why would she keep it if she had no intention of texting me?

On the way out of the coffee shop, I whispered in CeCe's ear, "yeah they're the dorks." That made CeCe laugh loudly, Emily will get what was coming to her, no one rejects my offer of friendship.

-

I had drank a few cups of beer in the short time that I been at Caleb's party, I wasn't drunk yet though. The party was based in Caleb's backyard, which was where the pool was. No one was in the house, apart from the people entering the party late.

The beer was beside the slide glass-door - which led inside. I went to get a refill of my cup, I admit I was beginning to feel tipsy. I filled my cup to the top and planned on walking back over to where my group of friends stood talking. I held my cup in my left hand and began to walk over, only to be crashed into by someone that had been walking out of the slide glass-door.

My beer spilled all over my loose crop top, I was soaked. I presumed it was some jock that bumped into me, but they'd know better than to bump into me. If they did, I would scald them with my vicious words, everyone knew that.

I felt a dark mood arising on my conscience. I felt like going on a rampage, I didn't care if Ian was watching. I didn't care if Ian had told me to stop acting like such a bitch or he'd break up with me. I had kept that bitch-free act up for far too long. This was the perfect time to bring my bitchness back.

No one really noticed the incident over all the music, which to my dismay, meant it would be hard to cause a scene. The person had firstly knocked me onto the grass and secondly, knocked my beer all over my new clothes.

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to fight the humiliation. I was freezing now that the beer had begun to soak in. I clenched my fist and my nostrils flared. I opened my eyes, ready to tear into whoever did this.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROB..." I began, trailing off to see Emily standing there, wide eyed and hand over her mouth. Spencer stood behind her, sniggering quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"I-I am so so sorry. I honestly didn't mean to. I didn't see you and I walked out and I-" started Emily, who was as nervous as ever. But I cut her off.

"Whatever. I'll just take it off." I said quickly, not wanting to even look at the brunette anymore than five seconds before I said something I regretted.

I grasped the end of my top and pulled it over my head, revealing my lime-green bikini top underneath. I took my shorts off too, revealing my matching lime-green bikini bottoms.

I eyed Emily accidentally, I didn't mean to look at her again. But I needed to know if she was still wide eyed and shocked by her actions. But she was staring at me, it was more of a gaze, her eyes fixated on my newly-exposed skin. Her eyes still wide, but she was biting her lip.

She eventually met my eyes, my brow furrowed at her, asking their questions for me. My eyebrows saying 'why are you staring at me?' I tried to ask that very question but the words wouldn't come out, she wouldn't break the gaze between us, so I did. I dropped my eyes to the floor.

"I-... I'm really sorry still." said Emily eventually. I was about to reply to the tall brunette, but instead Mona cut in.

"Careful Alison." laughed Mona, walking over to stand beside me.

"What?" I asked confusidly, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I wouldn't want you to be stuck here talking with these two losers for the rest of the night." said Mona, grabbing my arm firmly and dragging me into the pool with her, which resulted in a few cheers.

Then Ian got in, followed by Ezra, CeCe, Caleb and a few other girls. Ian swam over to me, he positioned himself in front of me and I wrapped my legs around his muscular upper body.

"Ali, don't.." he began, but trailing off and looking downwards.

"What?" I asked, confused at what was going on.

"I was with someone." confessed Ian quickly, getting it off his chest.

And there it goes, the horrible feeling you get in your chest, in your heart. One minute Ian was saying he loved me and the next, he's cheating on me.

"With, with someone? I asked, to confirm what he just said.

Ian didn't reply for several seconds, he simply stared at the pool floor. Eventually, he lifted his head.

"Yes. But it's over I swear." said Ian worriedly.

"Who was it?" I asked with tears in my eyes, he owed me at least that much.

"Ali, that isn't important." replied Ian quietly.

"HOW IS THAT NOT IMPORTANT?" I shouted, causing some people to stare.

"Ali-" began Ian, but I cut him off.

"Don't call me that. Only people who I love, can call me that." I stated harshly.

"Please lower your voice." begged Ian, tears in his eyes now.

"Y'know what? I don't have any fucking time for this. WE'RE SO OVER IAN." I replied, jumping out of the pool, only to be followed by Mona.

"Alison, what happened?" asked Mona, who was dripping wet as well. I was shivering, Mona gave me her dry top and my shorts, she knew my top was covered in alcohol. So I put them over my bikini.

"Thanks Mona. Please take me somewhere private, I don't wanna cry in public." I replied, I had cried in front of Mona before. We were best friends after all.

Mona grabbed my hand and pulled me past all of the people who had overheard my shouting. I could feel their eyes staring at me, judging me. We went to Caleb's room, it was private at least.

"You okay?" asked Mona after sitting me down on the bed, she sat beside me.

"I'm fine. I am so totally fine. I don't need him, it's just-" my lies were cut short when the tears that had been forming in my eyes decided to come flowing out.

"I'm not fine. He cheated on me." I admitted over the sobs.

"Oh Ali." said Mona sympathetically. She put her hand on my leg, "But you were right about one thing Ali, you don't need him! You are the strongest, most beautiful girl that I have ever known. If Ian can't see that, well then he doesn't deserve you." said Mona, comforting me.

She pulled Caleb's bed covers down and indicated for me to get into them. I hopped into the bed and rested my head on the pillow.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay? Just text me and I'll come running up to you." said Mona sincerely.

I drifted off to sleep, Mona could be such a good friend sometimes.

-

 _knock knock_.

I woke up to the sound of two light knocks on the door, I didn't lift my head, instead I just grunted softly.

Instead of words coming from the person who stood in the doorway, I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Emily standing over the bed. I quickly rubbed my eyes and looked up at her slowly.

"Come to gloat?" I asked hoarsely.

"No, of course not... It's just ehm, I wanted to see if you were okay." said Emily, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Why? You clearly don't care whether I live or die." I replied, closing my eyes again.

"What? Of course I care." said Emily shyly but furiously.

I smirked in response, she only wanted details about my break-up, she would say anything to get me to spill the dirt.

"Alison, look, I haven't texted you because I thought..." began Emily, but she trailed off, leaving me curious. I opened my eyes slowly and inched over in the bed so that Emily had the option to sit down if she wanted to.

I waited patiently for a response, Emily eventually sat on the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"I thought you would of forgotton who I was after two days." finished Emily, her eyes meeting mine for the first time.

I let out a small giggle. Even though I was extremely upset, Emily still managed to make me feel a little better with her innocence.

"How would I forget who you are after two days? What makes you think I'm that much of a bitch..?" I asked, smiling lightly at the brunette, who hadn't changed out of her clothes all night.

"I don't think that you are a bitch, but you just have so much more friends and I always wondered if you just gave me your number just to make me feel better or if-" began Emily, but I cut her off.

"Do you still have it?" I asked softly, still looking into her eyes.

"Of course... I mean, yeah I do." replied Emily, blushing now. She was so nervous.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" I asked, not being able to hold the question back anymore.

She looked at me, beginning to bite her lip again. Her face got even redder, if that was even possible.

"I don't know." replied Emily, maybe it was because I pulled an awkward manoeuvre by taking my outer-clothes off in front of her earlier.

"You look really nice tonight Emily." I said, the words slipping out of my mouth. I was still a bit tipsy and I had no control over what I said.

"Not as nice as you." she replied modestly, returning the compliment.

I smiled at her, she was still blushing heavily. I wasn't blushing at all. It made me ponder, why was Emily so damn embarrassed around me.

"I'd better be going." said Emily after several seconds.

"Don't forget to text me." I replied with a wink.

Emily just smiled and walked out of the room, seconds later, I received a text from an unknown number.

_Too soon to text you?_

I knew it was Emily, I just replied:

_Never;)_

I wanted to be Emily's friend, I wanted to make her part of my group. I specifically kicked Ben out of our group because of what he did to Emily.

Emily was beautiful, no doubt about it. She'd get any boy she demanded, but she had pretty bad taste, considering she was kind of in-to Ben.

I decided I could help her pick out her next boyfriend, we could be each other's wing-woman. I finally thought of an idea:

_Wanna go out for drinks tomorrow? We need boyfriends;)_

I had texted Emily twice in quick succession, I had a habit of doing that. She finally replied after two minutes:

_I'd love to._

Emily didn't send any emoticons, which was mandatory for me to do, I had to send some sort of one in every message.

_Pick me up at 8._

I sent the last text five minutes after Emily replied, just to show her that I'm the Queen Bee in this town. Which she already knew, but I get ultra-competitive.

_Goodnight, Alison._

_Goodnight Emily._

But something about Emily was different, she wasn't self-centred, or vain, or bitchy, or competitive, she was herself, her sweet innocent self.

-

Afrer I had gotten ready, Emily texted me:

_What attire? You never said where you lived either._

I smirked, I wouldn't have noticed had Emily not of told me. So I just replied:

 _Beside Spencer. Oh, and it's just jeans or something.. ;)_  

I didn't want to pressure Emily into wearing clothes she didn't have. So I added the 'something' to show her she could vary it up.

I was wearing a yellow blouse and high wasted denim jeans, with high heels.

At 8:00pm on the dot, Emily parked her car outside my house, I opened the door to greet her, but I lost all my words when I seen her outfit.

She wore a sleeveless cream top and leather pants with high heels. Her hair was down and she looked, well fucking stunning would be an understatement.

"Well, we won't have a problem getting you a boyfriend." I said as I finally found words to greet her.

"You look really pretty." said Emily, beginning to blush a bit.

"We better get going if we want to find a bar that lets us inside." I said, smiling at the brunette.

-

We'd tried gaining entry into six bars now, all of them said NO UNDERAGE DRINKING. But I still insisted we try get in, but the bouncers all disapproved.

We were going to give up our search, but then we spotted this well-lit bar that the music was pumping out of. We decided to enter it, seeing a dance floor of hundreds. The place was packed.

After about five minutes, I hadn't really seen many guys around in the bar. I figured it must be because they're all on the dance floor.

So after Emily finished her drink and I finished mine, I dragged her to the dance floor, by her fingertips, which were as soft as silk.

We danced together for several minutes, before a very slutty random brunette dragged Emily into a dance with her. Emily looked over at me, puzzled at what was going on, so I just shrugged and told her to go with the flow.

After ten minutes, Emily was finally released from the slut's grasp.

"That was disgusting. She was disgusting." said Emily, loudly so I could hear her over the music. But I couldn't.

"What?" I shouted, as loud as I could.

Emily whisked my hair behind my ear and began speaking loudly into it. I could feel her warm breath tickling my eardrum. "I said, she was disgusting." said Emily, in a sexy voice.

I felt my heart skip a beat, Emily was still close to my face, I turned my head to look at her and we were inches away from each other's face.

Before things got out of hand, I grabbed Emily's hand, I dragged her over to the bar, where it was quieter.

"Do you see any guys in here, at all?" I asked, pointing to the room full of women.

"Not that many." said Emily, squinting her eyes to search for any sign of male presence.

"Are we... In a lesbian bar?" I asked, bursting into a laughing fit.

Emily began laughing too, she looked so cute when she laughs.

"What do we do? Leave or stay?" I asked happily, leaving the decision up to Emily.

"I don't care. You decide." replied Emily, her eyes glued to me.

"I think we'll stay for one more drink and then we'll see how things go." I replied, signalling to the bar tender that we wanted two more drinks. 

After those two, we were both dancing like crazy. Emily couldn't consume her alcohol very well, she was already drunk after three or four of the 'pink-lady' drinks at the bar.

I however, could consume alcohol brilliantly and was only a little tipsy.

Suddenly, the dance music stopped and the DJ began playing a slow dance song. I began to leave, but Emily had already but her head on my collarbone/neck area.

My muscles tensed as I felt her breath on my skin. I put my hands on her waist to go along with the dance.

Emily began positioning her hands on my back and kept on lowering her hands until they were on my lower back, just at the arch.

I was having trouble breathing, why was Emily being so touchy all of a sudden. Was it because she was drunk?

When the song finished, Emily stayed in the same position, for several minutes. But then she pulled away and asked me if I wanted to leave?

I said we should go home, that I didn't feel comfortable being in this bar anymore.

Emily announced her life story while I drive home, she told me her parents were always working. That her dad's in the army and working in Texas and her mom is visiting him at the moment so she's home alone.

I offered for her to stay at my place, my mom would be asleep and my dad was off on a business trip, so I was basically home alone.

Emily began smiling at my offer, then she accepted. I smiled back at the brunette, she was funny when she was drunk.

-

"Up here." I whispered, dragging Emily upstairs to my bedroom.

Emily tip-toed up into my bedroom and made an 'Awhh' sound when she seen my room's decor. She thought my room was cute?

I opened my drawer and took out a tank top each for me and Emily and a pair of shorts each too.

She immediately changed into the clothes, I turned my back and changed into mine, then I pulled the covers of my bed back and tucked Emily in. Then I got into bed beside her and faced the opposite direction.

All of a sudden, I felt Emily wrap her arms around my waist and stomach, into a cuddle. We fell asleep like that.

-

**_ End of Chapter 2 - leave reviews x _ **


	4. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night. 
> 
> In Emily's POV.
> 
> Emily awakes to find herself in Alison's bed, it must have been a rough night! How will things play out?

_**Emily's POV:** _

I woke up to a pounding headache. Last night must have been rough, I thought.

I suddenly noticed that I was holding onto Alison, in what must have been Alison's bed...

OH SHIT! Could I have told her how I felt about her? Why would she have brought me over to her house? Why was I holding her?

All these questions were swimming around in my head, so I immediately jerked my hands off of Alison and jumped off the bed. My reflexes acted without my brains concent.

I had woken Alison up by doing so.  She looked up at me, with a puzzled face.

"What did I do last night?" I asked nervously, I got so nervous around her. She brought it out of me.

"What? You don't remember? What's the last thing you remember?" asked Alison, sitting up in the bed.

"That we couldn't see any boys... I don't really remember." I replied honestly.

"That's because it was really a lesbian bar..." said Alison, smirking vigorously.

My heart was practically jumping out of my chest. Might I have told Alison I was a lesbian? Might I have told her I was in love with her? Why the hell were we in a lesbian bar?

After a few seconds, I pushed all those questions to the back if my mind. I gulped hard and took a breath, I tried to calm myself down but it was very difficult.

"What? W-why?" I asked, trying to hide my nerves.

"We didn't realise until we were in there. Plus, there was no point leaving when we already got there." replied Alison confidently, she still had a smirk on her face and her hair was still straight from lasy night.

I still didn't know why I was in Alison's house, she could hav just dropped me home. My mom was in Texas so there was no one there to give out about my drunk state.

"Why did I end up here?" I asked after finally finding the courage to even look at the blonde.

"Because you started blabbing on about your family and your loneliness in the car, so I asked you to come spend the night at mine." replied Alison, now getting out of the bed.

"Is that all I said?" I asked, not being able to contain my curiosity any longer.

"Yeah... Why Emily? Got something to say?" asked Alison, I could feel my neck heating up and travelling to my face. 

"No, I just... Why was I holding you when I got up?" I asked eventually after trailing off. I mentally slapped myself, why in the name of God did I ask that?

Alison smirked again, noticing my shyness. She seemed to like having this power over me.

"I just felt you cozying up to me before we fell asleep, you were drunk Emily. You didn't try to kill me!" joked Alison, who kept looking at me while brushing her hair opposite the mirror.

"Oh, well eh... I'm sorry." I replied, looking at the floor.

"Not that I'm complaining, it was nice to have someone hold me. It's been a while since I felt a bit safer, but I felt safer last night, with you. So... Thanks I guess." replied Alison, who had now finished brushing her hair and was now walking over to me.

She smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder, which sent my pulse racing. I could feel her soft fingertips lingering on my bare shoulder.

"We should get breakfast... But get dressed first, I have shorts and tops in that wardrobe there." said Alison, taking her hand off my shoulder to point to the wardrobe.

She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a top for herself and a pair of denim shorts. She took her tank top off and turned around so I was left to stare at her back, which was pale in colour but perfect in texture. Her skin was beautiful.

Alison put the top on and then the shorts, leaving me speechless once she was finished. She turned around fully dressed and began saying something. My eyes hadn't moved from where she had been dressing, butterflies were erupting in my stomach.

Why would she get dressed in front of me? We were friendly, but not that friendly. Alison was still talking but I honestly couldn't listen, my ears were closed and all I could hear was my heart beating.

"Well?" asked Alison sternly, breaking me from my thoughts.

I shook my head lightly, to focus on Alison's voice now. But she had stopped talking and was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"W-What?" I replied, blinking to try and get the thought of Alison's back out of my mind. But all I could keep thinking about was how soft and smooth her skin must be.

"Have you seriously not heard a word I just said?" asked Alison, laughing this time.

"Uh... No not really." I said truthfully, I hoped she wouldn't ask me what I was thinking about or I'd be screwed.

"What's on your mind?" smirked Alison, a devious grin forming on her face.

"Nothing." I said quickly, too quickly. Alison was giving me a look, she looked like she was questioning my honesty.

I honestly think Alison undressed herself in-front of me purposely, she was testing my reaction, she had to be.

"Well, I was just saying that you should get dressed." repeated Alison, with a smirk on her face.

I walked up to Alison's wardrobe and looked at all of her nice clothes. In the end I decided to match her, wearing a light denim shorts and a top.

I didn't want to change in front of her, I didn't feel comfortable about it. I questioned my appearance enough without having to worry about what she thought about the rest of my body.

"Where do I get dressed?" I asked kindly, trying not to make eye-contact.

"Right here. I'll turn around, I promise." said Alison kindly, her eyes meeting mine despite all the effort I'd made to avoid meeting them.

I watched as the blonde turned around, she was adorable. Even with all of my insecurities, I couldn't get the image of her back out of my mind, how much I'd love to hold her. 

I quickly removed my tank-top and pulled the other one on, followed by my shorts.

I turned around to Alison, who was still turned around, thank God. 

"You can turn around." I said quietly.

Alison quickly spun around and checked out my outfit, her eyes going up and down my body.

"Why are you so insecure about yourself? Your clearly beautiful." said Alison after she was done eyeing my outfit.

"No I'm-" I began, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"You need a boyfriend that will compliment you, someone who will love you no matter what. That 'aught a boost your ego." she said kindly.

My heart was set on one person, it always had been. But she didn't ever realise it. She never will, I will never hold the love of my life. I will always just watch her jump into someone else's arms, because she's straight. Alison is straight.

Alison was as keen as always to get me a boyfriend, I wondered why she wanted me to have one? Did she notice my heartfelt gazes? Did she notice my blushing? It wouldn't surprise me if she did, I could never stop myself from loving her. 

_The Heart Wants What It Wants._

"Yeah." I replied softly, agreeing with having a boyfriend. To please her, at least for now.

Alison could never find out. I wouldn't be able to deal with that. No one can ever find out that I'm gay. It's hard as it is, if Alison found out, it would be impossible to deal with.

But the only thought that ever plays in my head when I'm with her is, _I love you._

_-_

_** NEW CHAPTER soon - reviews? ** _


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed since the last chapter, a lot has changed in Rosewood, will it be a good or bad thing?

* * *

 

**A/N:**

_Apologies for the huge gap in the writing dates. I will be posting more regularly now, so I hope you can enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 5:**

"Hey Em!" said an excited Spencer.

Two weeks had passed since Emily had seen any of her friends. Her mother insisted she joined her in Texas as she was not coming home for two weeks and she hated to see her daughter home-alone.

So today was the first day Emily had returned to Rosewood. Since Spencer was her neighbour, she was the first to notice her arrival.

It was a Saturday morning, 9:25am to be precise. Emily hadn't slept since she arrived home. So she decided to sit on her porch and enjoy the hot air blow in her face. She needed to clear her head.

"Spencer! Hey! How are you?" replied Emily, she was honestly happy to see the other brunette.

Emily got up from her porch and hugged Spencer, she missed hugs from her friends.

"I'm really good. How was Texas?" asked an inquisitive brunette, still holding Emily firmly in a hug.

Eventually, they both pulled back and sat on Emily's porch instead. Catching up with Spencer was easy, but Alison was the one Emily was worried about, what if she moved onto another friend?

Spencer stayed chatting to Emily for at least an hour. But eventually she stated that she had to attend a tennis tournament with her father.

Emily stayed sitting on her porch, she was still upset about wha happened in Texas, she didn't want to share it with anyone because she didn't want it to be true.

* * *

 

_** EMILY'S POV: ** _

I wished Spencer was still there, because at least when she was there, I could take my mind off "it". I couldn't even admit it to myself, let alone my friends.

It was nearing noon, the day was reaching it's prime and it was getting hotter. I wondered if Alison had missed me when I was gone, could she have? Of course not, she could befriend anyone she wanted. She must have moved on while I was gone, that's what I'd expect her to do anyway. I would be surprised if she still even knew who I was.

The next thing I knew, I seen Alison walking towards me, she had eyes the color of a summer sky and long blonde hair that fell in ringlets past her shoulders. Her petite nose was the perfect size for her heart-shaped face. Her azure dress — with the empire waist and long, tight sleeves — sported tiny pearl buttons down the bodice. Ivory lace peeked out of the hem in front, she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

My breath hitched. I could not breathe. I simply eyed her up and down, unintentionally checking her out. Alison noticed my eying of her, but she simply just smiled.

"I missed you, y'know!" smiled a stunning Alison, who was now sitting beside me on the porch.

"Really? I missed you too." I replied, happiness echoing through every word.

"How was the holiday?" asked Alison kindly, not realising it was a terrible "holiday" and it was heartbreaking to talk about.

"It was, ehm-" I began, but tears began filling my eyes and a lump formed in my throat, I was trying to hold it in. I could not cry in front of Alison. Not today.

And just like a tap, tears began streaming down my cheeks like waterfalls that were ongoing and never going to stop.

Alison did nit speak, she simply pulled me into her upper chest and allowed me to sob into her. She held me tightly, but not too tight. 

I continued crying uncontrollably into Alison, forgetting for a minute that she was holding me. If there was one person I felt I could tell, it'd be her.

Alison lowered her hand from my shoulder to my upper-back. She began rubbing my back softly with cautious motions from her palm. 

I calmed my crying a little bit after a while, just hugging Alison tighter, hoping she wouldn't let go. And she didn't, she continued to sit there comforting me, even though she didn't know what was wrong.

"What's wrong Em?" Alison asked softly after several minutes.

I took a breath, I didn't know if I should tell Alison, but I felt I had to. She made my heart race even though she was just hugging me friendlily.

I pulled back from the hug, even though I didn't want to. Alison rubbed my knuckles with her fingertips, then took my hand, silently encouraging me to tell her.

"Wh-When we we-were in Texas, I found out th-that my father..." I began, trailing off at the end and trying to speak between the tears. "My father ha-has cancer."

Alison immediately squeezed my hand, she could tell how much my father meant to me. She looked at me with pity.

"Oh Em, I'm really sorry." she said simply. But she wasn't finished, she spoke again, "if you ever want me, just ask. I mean, if you want me to stay over tonight if you'll have trouble sleeping, I will happily do so." 

My heart began beating heavily. Even in a rough time like this, Alison could make me feel happy.

"Would you?" I asked timidly. Afraid that she didn't really want to.

"Of course I will. Anything for a friend." replied Alison, with that horrid word again, _friend_. The hardest thing about being her friend was that fact that I'm in love with her.

I simply smiled at her, her blue eyes looked particularly bright today. She was still holding my hand, which I hoped she would never let go from.

Then Alison stood up, still holding my hand, she pulled me up off the porch. 

"Where are we going?" I asked, not crying now. It felt good to have let out my feelings, at least my feelings about my dad.

"A place I like to go when I'm sad." replied Alison sensitively. She still didn't let go off my hand, and we were now walking hand-in-hand to Alison's favourite "sad-spot". 

"You're a really great person. I don't know why you hide that from people." I said after a minute. I couldn't believe I had said that, I could never control my speech in front of Alison.

"I know, but reputation is everything in Rosewood." she replied simply after several seconds of thinking.

I didn't know how to respond. Alison clearly didn't want to show people how good she could be.

"Are you nice to anybody else?" I asked, but I was literally screaming at myself for asking the minute I did. I needed to just stop talking.

"Nah. But then again, you're kinda different." said Alison, biting her lip. She clearly had the same problem as me, she couldn't control what she was going to say.

"Different?" I asked with a smirk.

"I mean, you're genuine. No one in Rosewood is actually genuine and nice and friendly. You're a good person." she said, but she was blushing now. 

I looked at the small blonde, she never blushes, but yet she was blushing now. I looked at her mouth, she was biting her lip. She must have noticed my staring because she looked up at me.

I immediately took my eyes off her, my eyes widened as I tried to think of a way to change the subject before I did something stupid, like kiss her.

"Are we far from the spot?" I asked kindly, pretending not to notice Alison staring at me now. 

"It's just in here." she replied, pointing into a wood.

Alison had broken our hand-holding when she went to point, she didn't hold my hand again but we were nearly there so I didn't mind.

Once we reached the spot Alison so dearly explained, I examined the spot. It was quiet and peaceful, there was a lake nearby. But the spot consisted of a small rock in the middle of a wood, it was so calming.

The sounds were even better, birds were chirping loudly and you could hear cars driving by in the distance, you could hear the lake water lapping with low sounds by the shore. It was quite beautiful, something only Alison would have noticed.

"Wow." I said, unable to say anything else.

"Pretty special, huh?" asked Alison rhetorically.

I sat on the rock, tracing my hand on it's surface. Alison sat down beside me. I noticed a few names that had been carved in the rock, I wondered if everyone went here.

"People call this the kissing rock, y'know. They say that when you come here with someone special, you can hear the spirits of old lovers urging you to seal the deal." said Alison, staring out into the wood. 

My heart began to race and I could feel my face getting redder by the second. I was sitting on the "kissing rock" with Alison.

"Who do you come here with?" I asked quickly, immediately closing my mouth and trying to stop myself from talking. 

"Usually myself, I don't really like to bring anyone here." she replied, still staring into the woods.

If Alison didn't like bringing people here, why would she bring me? I know I was a friend in need but she brought me to a "kissing rock". 

"So... Am I the first friend you've brought here?" I asked, trying to control my heartbeat. 

Alison turned her head towards me, she looked at my eyes first, but then just as she spoke she was staring at my lips. I physically stopped functioning. I couldn't hear a word she was saying because I was looking her eyes and where they were looking - my lips.

"Em...?" said Alison, when I finally began to hear again. Alison's eyes had now switched back to my eyes, instead of my lips.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts from her. I thought about getting up from where we sat and walking over to the lake, incase I did something stupid, but I didn't.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Alison boldly, a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice.

"Uhm..." I began, my voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat and tried to think of a good excuse.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot about your dad..." said Alison, making the excuse for me.

I had forgotten about the whole thing, Ali had managed to refocus my attention to my love for her. But the minute she mentioned the word 'dad' I was reminded of the heartache.

"It's uhm, it's okay." I replied, with a quiet voice. 

I felt Alison reach down for my hand. She intertwined her fingers in mine, entering each finger one-by-one into mine. She held my hand firmly, but it felt good. I felt safe. 

Alison's palms were so soft, they were moisturised and not even remotely sweaty.

My palms however, were soft too but they were incredibly sweaty from all of the feelings Alison was making me feel.

We hung out at the Kissing Rock until it got dark, then we walked home. Alison picked up clothes at her house on the way.

When I got home, my mom was already asleep. I crept quietly into my room and got dressed for bed, Alison was behind me every step of the way. 

When we were in bed, I faced away from Ali and she faced away from me. I could somehow sense that she wasn't asleep.

After what seemed like hours, Alison twisted her position in the bed, I still couldn't tell if she was asleep. She could have just turned in her sleep, but I certainly wasn't going to check.

I couldn't resist turning, I had to check if she was asleep, I had to know if she was okay. Maybe she didn't even want to stay here? I know she was being a good friend but what if she was uncomfortable?

I turned my body around to the blond, her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep, her breathing wasn't that heavy which must have meant she was awake.

"Ali, are you asleep?" I asked quietly and delicately.

Her eyes opened slowly and she simply smiled at me, our faces were not but 15 centimetres apart. She looked so beautiful in the glimmering moonlight that shone through the window of my bedroom.

"Yes, what's wrong? are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, but I was just wondering if you were okay staying here, with me? I mean I didn't really ask you if you wanted to even stay here and-" I stammered quickly, but I was cut off by Alison who was smirking.

"You're so cute when you're flustered... Of course I want to stay here." she replied, sending billions of butterflies swirling in my stomach. I felt like vomiting, but I somehow resisted.

Alison admitted she thought I was cute, obviously she meant it in a friendly way, or did she? Either way, she would never actually love me the way I love her.

I bit my lip, I avoided speaking because I knew I would say something stupid, like I LOVE YOU or YOU'RE FAR CUTER! So I simply just bit my lip.

My lips began to get dry, so I ran my wet tongue over them slowly. Alison's eyes followed their movement, which was quite odd to me.

I was about to turn around and say goodnight, trying to avoid looking at her lips, because I honestly just wanted to kiss her and never pull back.

Just as I was turning my body around, Alison soft little fingertips planted themselves on my bare-skinned arm. Then her other hand cupped the side of my face, she swallowed hard, trying to stop herself.

I was stunned, how could this be happening. How could Alison be less than 15 centimetres to my face, how could she be cupping the side of my face, how could she have her fingertips on my arm, how could her eyes still be focused on my lips.

Alison's eyes flickered their attention to mine, but my eyes were now fixated on her perfect lips. 

She leaned in a bit closer to me, but then stopped right in front of my face, our lips were now only a centimetre away from eachother. I could feel her breath on my skin and she spoke.

"Tell me to stop." she said, as if she was so caught up in the moment that she had lost control of herself.

Truth be told, I never had control of myself around Alison, I wanted her to kiss me. I needed to know what her lips tasted like. I couldn't tell her to stop.

"Ali, I..." I began, and I moved my hands onto her waist, they were in their own world, I no longer controlled my body. The body parts were now controlling themselves. I finished my sentence, "I can't do that." 

Several seconds passed, Alison was trying to decide what to do. She was trying to regain self-control but she couldn't. She pressed her lips gently on mine, leaving them pressed together for a few seconds.

Then she pulled back, her eyes meeting mine for a split-second, before I leaned back in and kissed her again, the kiss was more intense this time though. 

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, trying to gain entrance to her mouth even further. She opened her mouth wider and allowed my tongue to meet her's and battle with each other.

Then Alison repositioned her body on top of mine and repeated the kiss, our lips moving together in perfect synchronisation. Our bodies were pressed tightly together and my hands were still on her hips, this would be a long night I hoped.        

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, please respect that I cannot post a new one every day because of school work and other extra curricular activities. Thanks people.


End file.
